


[ Wrist Chewing ]

by AppAtamaTheInsomniac



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppAtamaTheInsomniac/pseuds/AppAtamaTheInsomniac
Summary: A small short story of a book I wanted to write, but never had to motivation.  It was inspired off my own self harm, and it taught me that not all good things last.  But eventually, you'll find something new, someone new, that'll make you happy.Happier than the world will give you normally.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	[ Wrist Chewing ]

_**I know a boy** _

_**That chews his wrist in the library** _

_**He never speaks to me** _

_**Not even a glance at anyone around him** _

_**He simply chews** _

_**And chews** _

_**Until the urge goes away.** _

I know a boy that goes to the library everyday, not to read, or study, or anything, he goes there and bites his wrist in one of the empty areas of the place. He never looks at anyone while doing it, but I'm sure he knows people can see him doing it. I've never had the courage to ask him or to even approach him, really. One day some delinquents noticed him and began picking on him, but he just kept chewing his wrist until one of them grabbed his hair and forced him to look at them. He wiped the saliva off his wrist and the next thing I knew, he had thrown a left hook at the person's side, the manager came over and tried breaking it up. The boy stopped and just slumped back into his seat while the delinquents and him were scolded quietly.

When I first noticed him I was putting some books away in the area, I told him that if he wasn't going to read or check anything out that he should leave, but one of the other staff members told me he wouldn't listen no matter what. Eventually, everytime I went over, I'd tell him how my day went and such, even if he wasn't listening. I learned that his name was Kamu, which meant "biting" or "chewing" in Japanese, it explained the wrist biting slightly. His parents came for him one day, they tried getting him to stop so they could go home but he simply ignored them. When I came over and told him he should probably go, I was surprised he actually listened, he got up and followed his parents out of the library calmly, no longer chewing his wrist.

It’s been a few days, he hasn’t come which concerned me slightly, did something happen to him? My mind raced with questions that day until he walked in. He sat in his usual spot and began chewing but, not as much as he did the last time he was here, “Did something nice happen?” I chirped, for once, he looked at me and nodded slightly, “I see, that’s nice, it was a bit concerning since you haven’t come in a few weeks.” I chuckled softly, he simply hummed in response. As I continued sorting the books, he stopped chewing, simply watching me at this point, “You’re going on a trip to visit your uncle soon, right? Ari Deri?” He piped up, making me jump, “Huh-!? Oh! Yeah, I didn’t think you’d actually listen to me rambling and such…” I admitted, “Can you tell me when? Your presence is quite calming and I need to know when to be prepared.” Kamu stated, “Erm, I think from the 6th to the...15th?” I watched him count on his fingers, “9 days..? Or is it 10…” He mumbled, “It’ll be 9 and a half days, I’ll be here for my morning shift, so you can come then.” I smiled happily.

The 6th rolled around quite slowly with my new “friend” I guess, when the day rolled around, I found him waiting with some gifts, “I’m going on a break, not moving away.” I giggled playfully, He looked away, flushed, “...not used to having friends…” Kamu mumbled, I laughed, doing my best to not be too loud, “I love them, Kamu.” He blushed, hiding his face with the gifts. Kamu held out a ring, “U- Uhm...you wear a lot of accessories so I thought maybe you’d...uh…” My eyes widened in excitement as I cradled the ring in my palm, slipping it onto my finger and admiring it, “It’s gorgeous, Kamu!” I began putting the books away, stealing glances at Kamu as he fumbled with his fingers.

My hand found its way in his hair, combing the tangles out from Kamu’s messy hair, his face red with embarrassment, “You needa brush your hair more, Kamuuu!” I grinned, as Kamu took my hand out his hair, holding it, “You’re so pretty, Kamu, I’m jealous.~” Kamu sunk back in the chair, blushing madly as I giggled. Kamu sighed, curling into a ball in the seat and trying desperately to hide his face, “Hey, come to the airport to welcome me back, alright?” He nodded shyly, avoiding eye contact before I was called away.

_ The day I left, was the day of no return _

_ Sunshine days and rainy droplets bloomed around the plane _

_ As fire spread through and through _

_ And the flames of love and beauty consumed me _

_ My skin ashy, my eyes glazed over _

_ A mix of adoration and pain _

_ Oh, how I wish to see his flustered face one last time... _

_ Goodbye, Kamu. _


End file.
